Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate Nominations
Featured Inmates are the best articles Arkhampedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Inmates are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Arkhampedia:Featured Inmate Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Inmate? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Villains or Heroes, no objects or places. #…link to either Joker's little magic trick, Pencil sharpener, or just a Pencil. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Inmate list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Inmate status. If you do, we'll Use you as a Pencil Sharpener #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the Featured Inmate list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Lumpy Custard Tofu? Hell, no. #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 19:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) #I am a veteran of the Custard rebellion! Can I has food now plz? The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I want Tofu! Explain what makes Tofu bad? El Janitor ¡Hola! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 19:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 19:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #I am Madclaw's father? Holy shit, I must be in the none hairy side of the family! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ¡Nola! ¿Huh-la? Gnora the Gnome Yes! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 18:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) #Sweet. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) (G)No(me)! What?